Rappel
by JainaXF
Summary: Que se seraitil passé si Satine était tombée durant le rappel ? Son destin et celui de Christian auraient été transformés …
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfic Moulin Rouge 2_

Rappel 

Titre : Rappel

Auteur : Jainaxf

Résumé : Que se serait-il passé si Satine était tombée durant le rappel ? Son destin et celui de Christian auraient été transformés …

Droits : Non, aucun des personnages de Moulin Rouge ne m'appartient, je m'amuse juste avec.

Note : J'espère que cette fanfic aura l'air assez réaliste et sera intéressante. Je sais qu'il est toujours délicat d'écrire ce genre de fic (changer la fin), mais la fin était si triste que je devais le faire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Chapitre I 

Jean Becquerel attendait que le dernier acte de "Spectaculaire, Spectaculaire" commence. Bien qu'il ait été très sceptique au début, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté l'invitation de sa meilleure amie, Sarah Brunel, une journaliste qui avait pu obtenir des places de choix pour la pièce. Quand il avait entendu que la pièce était jouée au Moulin Rouge, il avait craint que ce ne soit un spectacle vulgaire, mais il devait admettre que l'intrigue était intéressante et que les acteurs jouaient bien. Cependant, lorsque le rideau s'ouvrit, il vit un acteur inconnu penché au-dessus de l'actrice principale, les mains pleines de billets. Jean eut l'étrange impression que le dernier acte était d'une certaine manière plus réel que le reste de la pièce et que les acteurs y étaient plus impliqués. Enfin, après un dernier retournement de situation spectaculaire, la pièce se termina. Tout en applaudissant, il attendait impatiemment le rappel.

Dans les coulisses Christian ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Elle _l'aimait_ et elle n'avait pas fait semblant. Satine semblait aux anges, elle aussi. Il l'embrassa rapidement avant d'entendre le gérant de scène parler du rappel. Il commença à entraîner Satine vers leurs positions pour le rappel. Cependant, cette dernière avait l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose :

« – Christian, Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir menti. Mais le Duc voulait te tuer

et … »

Il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres et sourit :

« Chut… Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Nous avons surmonté ça et nous pouvons surmonter tous les obstacles ». Elle sourit légèrement mais tenta de continuer :

« Il y a autre chose Christian …

Ne t'en préoccupe pas maintenant. »

Ils pouvaient entendre le gérant demander si tout le monde était bien en place. Et alors qu'ils attendaient le rappel, il l'embrassa plus longuement et, pendant quelques instants, plus rien d'autre n'eut d'importance. Puis, tout à coup, ils commencèrent à entendre des rires.

Jean attendait impatiemment le rappel, étant donné qu'il s'était senti plus ému dans cette pièce que jamais auparavant au théâtre. Après une minute environ, le rideau se leva finalement et tout le monde put voir le nouveau « joueur de cithare » et la « courtisane Indienne » en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Le public tout entier sursauta et commença ensuite à rire quand le « méchant maharadjah » commenta d'une manière mi-ironique, mi-affectueuse :

« L'amour entre le joueur de cithare et la courtisane est si fort qu'ils ne peuvent même pas attendre de s'éloigner de moi ! »

Le couple se sépara à contrecœur. Ils avaient l'air un peu embarrassés mais ils se tournèrent vers le public en souriant et ils se préparaient à saluer quand soudain, la jeune femme se mit à tousser violemment.

Christian se tourna immédiatement vers Satine et la rattrapa alors qu'elle commençait à tomber.

« Satine ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ! »

Les autres acteurs semblaient très inquiets. Soudain, Christian vit du sang au coin de sa bouche :

« Mon Dieu … Allez chercher de l'aide ! Un médecin ! » . Puis, il se pencha vers Satine pour entendre ce qu'elle essayait de dire :

Je suis désolée, Christian…Je… Je suis…Je suis mourante…

Non, tu guériras. Tu guériras. Tu guériras »

Satine avait du mal à parler:

« Froid…J'ai froid…si froid… Prends-moi dans tes bras. S'il te plaît ».

Christian la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, alors qu'un sentiment de panique montait en lui. Il tenta de sourire pour la rassurer :

« Tu dois continuer, Christian.

Je ne peux pas continuer sans toi, c'est impossible.

Tu as tellement de choses à offrir … »

Jean arriva juste à temps pour entendre ces derniers mots . Il s'était levé dès qu'il avait entendu la supplique désespérée du jeune acteur. Lorsqu'il parvint sur scène, il demanda :

« Je suis médecin, est-ce quelqu'un sait ce dont elle souffre ? »

Ziedler baissa les yeux au sol et répondit :

« C'est la tuberculose ».

Cette réplique sembla faire sortir le jeune homme de son état de panique :

- « Comment? Vous saviez qu'elle était malade ! Depuis combien de temps ? Comment avez-vous pu me cacher une chose pareille! Satine savait-elle … »

Jean l'interrompit :

« Ce n'est pas le moment. J'ai besoin d'un couteau.

Un couteau? Pour quelle raison !

Pour pouvoir retirer le sang de sa trachée. Il est presque certain qu'il y a un caillot de sang qui l'empêche de respirer.

Et ensuite, tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Au lieu de répondre, il se tourna vers le nain-clown qui lui tendait déjà un couteau. La malade semblait triste et très affaiblie :

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas trop douloureux », dit-il en tentant de la rassurer. Elle ne fit qu'approuver d'un petit signe de tête et serra la main de Christan , avant de perdre rapidement connaissance.

Doucement, il fit le nécessaire. Les acteurs et le public le regardaient faire anxieusement alors que Satine était à présent complètement inerte.

Il soupira :

- « Maintenant, tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de l'emmener à l'hôpital et attendre de voir si elle reprend connaissance ».


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

_Note : Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Il y a beaucoup de dialogue et d'exposition mais aussi d'émotions et j'espère avoir réussi à garder le tout intéressant ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ils sont toujours les bienvenus ! _

Christian attendait anxieusement dans la chambre d'hôpital. Cela faisait deux heures que Satine s'était évanouie et elle n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Le médecin qui était intervenu ne semblait pas vraiment optimiste mais Christian refusait d'abandonner tout espoir : Il ne pouvait pas continuer sans Satine. Tout à coup, il perçut un léger mouvement dans le lit :

- « Satine ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

Satine lutta pour répondre: -« Mieux », dit-elle dans un murmure enroué. Christian lui serra la main et lui affirma d'une voix assurée :

- « Tu vas guérir, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. »

Satine soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle devait lui dire la vérité, le préparer à l'inévitable …

- « Non, Christian, Je ne vais pas guérir. J'ai la tuberculose et je suis mourante. Harold me l'a dit hier. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne me suis pas enfuie avec toi : Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça, je … »

Christian l'interrompit :

- Et tu serais morte alors que j'aurais cru que tu ne m'avais jamais vraiment aimé ? Ca aurait été encore pire, Satine ! On trouvera un moyen pour que tu ailles mieux. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

Satine était sur le point de répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Jean Becquerel. Dès son entrée, Christian l'accabla de questions :

- « Il y a un moyen de la guérir, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que … »

Becquerel le coupa :

- « Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! Je ne pourrais rien vous dire si vous ne me laissez pas parler ! » Son visage devint plus grave lorsqu'il se tourna vers Satine et poursuivit :

- « Je crains de ne pas avoir de bonne nouvelles, Mademoiselle. Vous avez la tuberculose au stade terminal et il n'y a aucun traitement médical connu qui pourrait vous aider. Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous dire ça, mais malheureusement, tout ce que vous pouvez faire c'est prier. »

Après avoir entendu ce diagnostic, Satine répondit :

- « Merci pour votre honnêteté, docteur. Mais je savais déjà que j'étais condamnée de toute façon. »

Christian secoua la tête violemment, refusant d'accepter tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

- « Non ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire ! Nous sommes dans un bon hôpital, non ? Des soins réguliers et des médicaments doivent avoir un effet ! »

Jean n'aimait pas l'idée d'être celui qui anéantirait les espoirs du jeune homme, mais il n'avait pas le choix :

- « Je suis désolé mais le seul effet possible serait de prolonger votre vie de quelques semaines, Miss. Je dois aussi vous avertir Monsieur : Il y a un risque faible de contagion, particulièrement si … Je suis navré d'avoir à vous demander ça mais … Avez vous déjà eu des contacts plus …intimes qu'un baiser ? »

Le regard que s'échangèrent les deux jeunes gens et leur rougissement fut la seule réponse dont il eut besoin. Il soupira :

- « Et bien dans ce cas, je devrais également faire quelques examens sur vous . Et vous ne devriez pas rester trop proche de Mademoiselle Satine. »

Christian le regarda comme s'il était fou :

- « Je ne vais pas la laisser seule ! » Il se tourna vers Satine : Et je ne vais pas me résigner à ce que tu meures non plus ! Pas au moment où nous étions finalement réunis ! Je veux un second diagnostic. Avec toutes les découvertes effectuées ces dernières années, Il doit bien y en avoir qui peuvent te sauver !

- « Christian …Cette fois tu ne pourras pas me sauver, il n'y a rien à faire. Mais même si je mourais bientôt, je suis si heureuse de t'avoir connu ! Les quelques mois que nous avons eus ont été la meilleure période de ma vie. Tu m'as appris ce qu'était le véritable amour. Mais je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie à cause de moi ! Tu es trop jeune et tu as trop de talent ! Tu dois surmonter ma mort et continuer d'avoir une vie heureuse ! »

Jean avait de plus en plus l'impressions d'être de trop et il s'apprêtait à partir quand, tout à coup, la dernière remarque de Christian lui donna une idée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

- « Je vais vous laisser pour cette nuit. Monsieur, j'ai bien peur que vous soyez obligé de partir d'ici peu étant donné le règlement de l'hôpital. Je reviendrai demain matin avec un second diagnostic, une fois que j'aurai discuté avec quelques uns de mes collègues. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils aient une autre opinion que la mienne, avertit-il. Mais c'est toujours mieux d'avoir une seconde opinion. »

Il était presque dehors quand Christian l'appela :

- « Attendez ! Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait Docteur.

- J'ai seulement fait ce que tout médecin aurait fait, Monsieur. Je vous verrai tous les deux demain, répondit-il avant de s'en aller. »

Quelques secondes seulement après son départ, une infirmière arriva :

- « Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais je vais devoir vous demander de partir. Les heures de visite sont finies depuis longtemps. »

Christian la fixa juste du regard :

- « Je ne partirai pas.

- J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Il s'agit du règlement et si vous ne voulez pas céder, nous avons un service de sécurité pour vous y forcer. »

Satine eut l'air inquiète et dit à Christian :

- « Christian, ce n'est rien je peux rester seule ici ce soir et te voir demain. De toute façon, c'est sans doute mieux s'il y a un risque de contagion…

- Je ne vais pas te laisser maintenant Satine ! Quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin. » Il se tourna vers l'infirmière :

- « Avez-vous déjà eu quelqu'un que vous aimiez à l'hôpital ? Si cette personne était gravement malade, est-ce que vous la laisseriez seule ? Je ne peux pas partir, le règlement n'a aucune importance, l'Amour ne connaît aucune règle ! »

L'infirmière regarda le jeune homme qui semblait à la fois si désespéré et si déterminé :

- « Oh …Très bien, je pense que vous pouvez rester ici pour cette nuit uniquement. Du moment que vous ne dérangez pas les autres malades …

- Je vous promets de ne pas quitter cette chambre. Merci infiniment ! », répondit Christian, soulagé.

L'infirmière quitta finalement la pièce. Malgré les circonstances, Satine ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Christian :

- Tu pourrais vraiment convaincre n'importe qui de faire ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Christian sourit légèrement en répliquant :

- « C'est une partie de mon charme, mon amour.

- Mais tu n'aurais pas dû le faire. Je ne veux pas risquer que tu tombes malade à cause de moi, Christian. Le médecin nous a dit que je pouvais être contagieuse et … »

Il la coupa :

- « Une nuit de plus ou de moins ne fera aucune différence, Satine. J'ai déjà été en contact avec toi durant ces derniers mois donc si tu es effectivement contagieuse, Je suis déjà infecté de toute façon. Je resterai avec toi et rien ne me fera changer d'avis ! »

Satine poursuivit l'air inquiète :

- « Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, Christian ! Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner si tu tombais malade par ma faute !

- Cesse de te sentir coupable, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! De toute manière, quoi qu'il arrive je ne regretterai jamais de t'aimer. Tu ne souhaites pas que je parte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard que lui lança Satine fut toute la réponse qu'il désirait et il s'allongea près d'elle, l'enlaçant tendrement. Tout d'abord, Satine voulu protester, mais une fois qu'elle sentit les bras de Christian autour d'elle, elle ne put se résoudre à dire quelque chose. Elle savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable mais cela lui était égal. Christian avait raison à propos du risque de contagion et elle n'avait plus la force de lui résister. Elle s'endormit rapidement, se sentant sereine à présent qu'elle était de nouveau avec Christian. Elle n'avait pas peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver aussi longtemps qu'elle était avec lui.

Christian mit beaucoup plus de temps à s'endormir. Il se sentait à la fois heureux de savoir que Satine l'aimait et terrifié à l'idée de la perdre. Il avait l'impression que le destin était contre eux et il craignait de n'avoir retrouvé Satine que pour se la voir arrachée très bientôt. Non, l'amour devait pouvoir vaincre tous les obstacles, il devait bien y avoir un moyen de la sauver, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de vivre sans elle. Enfin, après plusieurs heures à se torturer l'esprit, il céda finalement à l'épuisement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III 

_Note :Merci beaucoup à Elyalis pour sa review ! A tous mes lecteurs francophones : n'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyez des reviews, même pour me critiquer (du moment que ça soit constructif), je les adore !_

Le lendemain matin, Jean arriva dans la chambre de Satine juste à temps pour assister à un dialogue étrange : la jeune femme malade était toujours là naturellement mais son compagnon s'était arrangé pour rester lui aussi et ils avaient apparemment un démêlé avec une des infirmière de l'hôpital :

« - J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire qu'une de mes collègues vous ait laissé rester cette nuit ! C'était complètement irresponsable ! En particulier dans votre état, miss ! »

Satine semblait se sentir légèrement coupable, mais elle répliqua :

- "Christian déjà été exposé, une nuit de plus a très peu de chances de changer quelque

chose !

- Vous n'en savez rien ! La tuberculose est encore mal connue et souvent mortelle ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère ! »

Satine semblait avoir perdu une partie de son assurance mais s'apprêtait à répondre quand une violente toux l'arrêta. Aussitôt qu'il l'entendit, Christian vint à ses côtés :

« - Est-ce que ça va ? Après s'être enfin arrêtée de tousser, Satine lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Christian se tourna de nouveau vers l'infirmière :

- « Qui donc a mis en place ce règlement ? Il est stupide ! »

L'infirmière avait été momentanément coupée dans son élan et Jean décida que c'était le bon moment pour manifester sa présence, avant que les choses ne s'enveniment davantage :

« - Hum, hum … Ce n'est rien, miss, cet homme devait rester pour passer quelques tests, de toute façon. Pourriez-vous aller dire au Docteur Dubois de préparer le matériel nécessaire pour un test tuberculinique, s'il vous plaît ? »

L'infirmière sembla tout d'abord sur le point de protester mais elle parut ensuite changer d'avis et dit simplement :

« - J'y vais tout de suite, Docteur Becquerel. »

Avant de de sortir, elle ajouta cependant à l'attention de Christian :

« - Mais si vous devez rester ici en tant que patient, vous devrez aller dans l'aile réservée aux hommes. Nous sommes dans un hôpital respectable ici, pas dans une maison close ! »

Satine paraissait mal à l'aise mais Christian brisa la tension ambiante en affirmant :

"- Cette infirmière me fait penser à mon père : toujours en train de parler de règle et de respectabilité ! »

Satine sourit légèrement :

« - Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton père … Un jour j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur ta famille.

- Crois-moi, c'est une histoire ennuyeuse. »

Son expression devint anxieuse quand il posa la question qu'il redoutait au médecin :

« - Alors, quel est le second diagnostic ? »

Jean hésita, il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs :

« - Et bien, rien de definitif …Mon premier diagnostic était bon : les médicaments traditionnels contre la tuberculose n'auraient aucun effet durable sur un cas aussi avancé que le vôtre, miss.

Mais il y a peut-être une petite chance et j'insiste - petite - que …

- Une petite chance pour quoi ? Dites-nous tout, s'il vous plaît , intervint Satine.

- Très bien. J'ai parlé de votre cas à deux de mes amis ce matin et nous pensons avoir un traitement expérimental qui pourrait donner de meilleurs résultats que d'autres traitements classiques.

- Vraiment ? C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Ce traitement permettra-t-il de guérir Satine complètement ? Et vos amis, ce sont des médecins compétents , demanda Christian.

- Ne vous emportez pas si vite. Comme je le disais, c'est un traitement totalement expérimental avec un nouvel élément chimique aux propriétés étonnantes : l'uranium. Nous avons découvert qu'une exposition limitée à ses radiations pouvait guérir les souris de certains types de maladies dont la tuberculose : le virus semble disparaître du corps et il n'y a pas eu de cas de rechutes jusqu'à présent. Quant aux amis dont je parlais, ils ne sont pas médecins mais des chimistes très doués : Pierre et Marie Curie. Mon père travaille avec eux, c'est comme ça que je les ai connus. »

Christian et Satine ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Satine prit la parole la première :

« - Et bien, c'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? C'est mieux d'avoir un peu d'espoir que pas du tout ! Quelles sont exactement mes chances de rétablissement ?

- Hmmmm …Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que ce traitement n'a été testé que sur des animaux. Normalement, la physiologie des mammifères est très similaire à la nôtre, mais on ne peut pas être sûr à 100 que ça sera le cas ici. Et de plus, avec un cas aussi avancé que le vôtre, les chances de rétablissement complet sont assez minces : environ une chance sur cinq. Nous pourrions peut-être augmenter légèrement ces chances en combinant le traitement avec les médicaments traditionnels. »

La conversation fut écourtée par l'infirmière venant annoncer qu'il était temps pour Christian de faire le test. Après avoir promis à Satine de revenir rapidement afin de connaître tous les détails de ce traitement éventuel, il sortit.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Jean et Christian étaient de retour. Les résultats du test seraient disponibles seulement dans la soirée mais Jean souhaitait finir d'expliquer aux deux jeunes gens en quoi consistait son traitement :

« -Avant que vous décidiez ou non d'essayer ce traitement, je dois vous avertir de son défaut majeur : il est possible qu'il vous guérisse mais il va aussi probablement vous affaiblir, et s'il ne marche pas, il pourrait même raccourcir le temps qu'il vous reste.

- « Mais vous pensez que c'est la seule chance que j'ai, n'est-ce pas , répondit Satine.

- Oui, je le crois. Mais comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, ce nouveau traitement est totalement expérimental et n'est donc pas fiable à cent pour cent. C'est à vous de choisir. Je dois partir à présent, mais je reviendrai ce soir avec les résultats du test. Oh, et si vous décidez d'essayer, le mieux serait de commencer le plus tôt possible pour avoir plus de chances qu'il agisse. »

Il quitta finalement la pièce. Christian et Satine restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, ne sachant trop par où commencer. Finalement, Satine brisa le silence :

« - On dirait qu'il y a une petite chance que je guérisse après tout.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on trouverait quelque chose pour te sauver ! », répondit Christian, paraissant à la fois soulagé et presque radieux.

Satine l'observa quelques instants, un peu inquiète et objecta :

« - Tu sais que statistiquement parlant, il y a de grandes chances que ça ne fonctionne pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne me parle de chiffres, s'il te plaît ! Je les ai toujours eu en horreur ! Tu dois croire que tu vas guérir !

- Christian, le docteur Bequerel nous a dit que j'avais seulement une chance sur cinq de guérir totalement. C'est bien d'avoir la foi, mais nous devons aussi être réalistes…

- Réaliste ? Satine, combine de chances y avait-il que tu me prennes pour le Duc et que nous tombions amoureux ? Ou qu'il y ait un médecin pour te sauver à la fin de la pièce ? En particulier un médecin avec un traitement expérimental pouvant te sauver ? Non, je dirais que en ce qui nous concerne, une chance sur un million a neuf chances sur dix de se réaliser ! »

Satine se contenta de sourire, touchée par ce que Christian venait de dire. Cependant elle pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à parler de l'éventualité de sa mort et changea donc de sujet :

"- Très bien, ne parlons plus de chiffres dans ce cas. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, de ce que nous ferons après ton rétablissement ou peut-être de mon prochain projet d'écriture ? »

Satine le taquina un peu :

« - Tu devrais peut-être rapporter ta machine à écrire et travailler ici. Je suis sûre que l'infirmière de ce matin serait folle de bonheur ! »

Le visage de Christian devint plus sérieux et un peu honteux :

"- Et bien à propos de ça … »

Toulouse était inquiet. Il rendait visite à Satine avec les autres bohémiens ainsi qu'Harold, Marie et Chocolat qui avaient tenu à venir aussi. Harold lui avait dit ce qu'il savait de la maladie de Satine et Toulouse savait que la mort de Satine détruirait Christian. Satie interrompit ses sombres pensées :

«- Toulouse ! Nous sommes presque arrivés

- Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

Ils étaient à présent devant la porte de la chambre. Toulouse frappa, ne sachant pas trop quelle atmosphère règnerait dans la pièce. Les visiteurs furent très surpris de voir que Christian et Satine discutaient sereinement..

Après quelques explications des deux jeunes gens, tout le monde se sentit un peu soulagé et heureux de savoir qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, même s'il était mince. Puis, Christian poursuivit :

« -Je voulais également tous vous remercier pour votre aide face au Duc hier. Surtout toi, Toulouse : si tu n'avais pas été là, nous serions probablement tous les deux morts. »

Satine ajouta :

«-Oui, merci beaucoup, tu es celui qui m'as donné l'idée d'utiliser notre chanson pour faire revenir Christian ».

Toulouse rougit un peu et il se sentait gêné par cette profusion de compliments :

« - Oh, Je n'ai rien fait de si extraordinaire, vous savez, je n'ai fait que suivre les idéaux bohémiens et … »

Il fut stoppé par une infirmière qui entrait, suivi du docteur Becquerel. L'infirmière regarda la foule rassemblée d'un oeil désapprobateur :

« - Vous savez, le règlement de l'hôpital précise qu'il ne peut pas y avoir plus de deux personnes à la fois lors d'une visite à un patient ! Et j'espère que vous ne faites pas trop de bruit : c'est un hôpital, pas la place du marché ! »

Elle posa ensuite un plateau de nourriture grossière. sur la table et sortit. Christian leva les yeux aux ciel et déclara :

« - Elle est vraiment pire que Cerbère ! »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Jean et demanda :

« - Alors, avez-vous les résultats ? »

- En effet. Cela vous derange-til que tous ces gens les entendent ou préfèreriez-vous être seul ?

- Cela m'est égal, allez-y.

- On peut voir des traces du virus dans votre sang, mais il semble être inactif pour l'instant. Je pense qu'une exposition de courte durée à l'uranium le ferait disparaître définitivement. Au fait, avez-vous décidé de ce que vous alliez faire, miss ? Si vous faites le traitement, je pense qu'il faudrait commencer dès demain.

- Nous prenons le traitement, répondirent Satine et Christian d'une seule voix.

- Très bien, je vous verrai tous les deux demain alors. Oh, et les horaires de visite seront finis dans une demi-heure. Au revoir. »

Durant les trente minutes suivantes, ils échangèrent les dernières nouvelles. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui plombait la joyeuse atmosphère : selon toutes probabilités , le Moulin Rouge fermerait à la suite des actions du Duc, et ce malgré le succès de « Spectaculaire, spectaculaire ».

Enfin tout le monde partit, y compris Christian cette fois (Cerbère y avait veillé personnellement !) Ils avaient tous promis de revenir dès que possible.

Près d'une semaine avait passé et Christian allait rendre visite à Satine. Le traitement avait eu de très bons résultats sur lui et il logeait de nouveau dans sa mansarde. Quand à Satine, elle semblait affaiblie, mais le docteur Becquerel affirmait que c'était une réaction parfaitement normale et qu'il était encore trop tôt pour se prononcer sur l'efficacité du traitement. Christian s'était servi du temps où il était banni de l'hôpital pour aller racheter sa machine à écrire (Toulouse avait récupéré l'argent à la fin du spectacle) comme Satine le lui avait demandé.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à écrire : il passait la plus grande partie de ses journées en compagnie de Satine et toutes ses nuits à penser à elle. Même s'il ne lui montrait jamais la moindre peur, ou le moindre doute, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire parfois.

Alors qu'il était presque à la porte de la chambre de Satine, il lui sembla entendre des voix à l'intérieur. _Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Les bohémiens ne viennent normalement pas si tôt ! _

A présent qu'il était devant la porte, il put entendre une voix familière dire clairement :

« - Et bien, ma chère, il semble qu'il y ait une certaine forme de justice divine, finalement. »

Christian ne perdit pas de temps et entra dans la chambre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le Duc.

_P.S. : J'ai fait des recherches sur la tuberculose et comment la guérir, et d'aaprès ce que j'ai lu, mon « traitement expérimental est plausible médicalement. Henri et Jean Becquerel ont vraiment existé et Henri Becquerel travaillait effectivement avec les Curies. Son fils Jean était ingénieur et pas médecin, j'ai changé ce détail pour l'histoire. Au fait, j'ai fait une référence à un des mes auteurs préférés, vous l'avez repéré ? Il s'agit de Terry Pratchett (le Disque-monde) qui a dit le premier que « les mages ont calculé qu'en moyenne, si une chose avait une chance sur un million de se produire, en pratique, elle arrivait neuf fois sur dix. »_


End file.
